


Fuck, You Are Cute

by Kallumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mister alpha dude Scott, One-Shot, Romance, Shy and cute little Liam, sciam, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallumn/pseuds/Kallumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been keeping a secret from Scott and the older boy is very eager to find out what it is (maybe because he has his own little secret?). Sciam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, You Are Cute

“Liam?” 

“Yes, Scott?” 

Scott looked nervous, which was a weird change. He hesitantly sat down next to Liam and scratched the back of his neck. He checked if the door was closed, he didn’t want his mom to walk in, and sighed deeply. 

Liam frowned and nervously placed his hand on Scott’s knee, trying to calm him down, which was a weird situation. It made Scott smile though and Liam could hear his alpha’s heartbeat go back to a normal speed. “Kira and I broke up.” 

Liam’s eyes widened. He did his best to stop himself from smiling. “O-oh. Why?” 

“We just weren´t meant to be?” He shrugged and Liam nodded. For a short minute it was quiet in Scott’s bedroom. That was until Scott broke the silence. “Ever- ever since I bit you, we, I mean Kira and I, we slowly drove apart.” 

Scott saw the panic in Liam’s eyes and quickly added, “No, no! I’m not saying it’s your fault. All I’m saying is that I’m single now.” 

Liam looked confused. Scott smirked and placed his hand on Liam’s leg. Liam’s eyes went from his leg to Scott’s eyes and back. “Yeah… me too. It-it’s not that bad.” 

Scott chuckled. “Fuck, you’re cute.” 

“Huh, what?” 

The older boy ignored the ‘question’. “Kira broke up with me. You wanna know why?” 

Liam shrugged and it looked like he wanted to say no, but Scott still answered. “She said I care too much about you. I spend too much time thinking and talking about you. I am with you all the time, and… and she says I have a crush on you.” 

Liam smiled uncomfortably. “But you don’t? Right?” 

The alpha moved closer until their noses were nearly touching. “I don’t know, but I wanna find out.” 

They stayed like this for a bit. Their eyes were locked. “You always want to help me right?” 

Liam nodded again. 

Scott inhaled deeply. “I want you to help me right now. I want you to kiss me.” 

Liam didn’t waste a single second as he closed the small gab and smashed his lips against Scott’s. The kiss soon became more lovingly. Scott licked Liam’s lips and the younger boy let him in. The boy’s hands found each other’s hips, back and neck naturally. Scott pulled away just a few inches. He noticed Liam’s yellow eyes and was impressed by his work. A quick glance towards his crotch was the only warning Liam got before Scott pulled down his pants and took his dick in his hand. He stroked him firmly and he enjoyed the view of Liam falling apart underneath him. 

The younger boy was squeezing tightly in his alpha’s arms, making it bleed slightly. He could feel the familiar feeling in his lower stomach already as Scott’s hand kept moving up and down his cock. His mouth gave him small little kisses down his neck. He slowly moved down to his nipples and bit on his left one gently. Liam was getting closer and closer to climaxing as Scott was moving towards his dick with his mouth. 

Liam did his best to stay calm. He didn’t want this to be over yet, but he’s a virgin. All of this was new. All of it was special. And it all felt so fucking good.

“Scott, I’m gonna…” 

- 

“Okay, Liam. It’s time to finally tell me who it is.” 

Liam literally jumped in his seat and turned to Scott. He looked around and noticed he was on Scott’s bed. The door was opened and the older boy held two beers in his hands. Liam didn’t answer the question, he was still progressing what just happened. He remembers Scott being at the party Mason forced Liam to go to. Scott wanted to drive Liam home, but halfway decided it’d be better to go to his instead. ‘It’d be fun. We’ll have a boy’s night!’ Scott had said and Liam being the innocent beta he is agreed immediately. 

What was he thinking? Daydreaming like that when he’s in Scott’s house? Not that he can control these dreams. He’s been having them on the worst moments ever and he can’t help it. 

“Don’t act all innocent now.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam answered unsure. 

Scott scoffed. “The daydreaming, the love eyes and most importantly the sudden mood change. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you in a bad mood.” 

Liam played with his fingers on his lap and looked at the ground. “That’s not true.” But it was. Liam was never in a bad mood these past few weeks. At least not when Scott’s around. 

He knows it and he made peace with it. He’s crushing on his alpha. Sure, Scott is the one person who bit and turned him. He should feel something for the older boy. But this was different. He didn’t just respect him, he wouldn’t just die for him. He’d die _to be_ with him. He wants to kiss him and have sex with him every time he sees him. He hates seeing Scott and Kira kiss. 

“Yes it is, come on. I wanna be in the know, I’m your alpha after all, we’re brothers. I need to know if she’s right for you and not a murderer. _Or he, of course._ ” He added the last few words when he saw Liam’s expression, which was definitely not amusing. 

Liam shook his head and tried to move, but his legs were too weak. He fell down on his knees and Scott was there right away to help him up. “You don’t need to be nervous. It’s just me. You can trust me.” 

“I-I know, I know that. Seriously, there is nothing I need to tell you. I’m not in love with someone or anything.”

Scott laughed. “You’re sure about that?” 

“Yeah, definitely.”

“And who’s that for then?” 

Liam was confused. He followed Scott’s gaze and his eyes widened when he remembered his hard on in his pants. “It’s- I, uh…” 

“You’re safe, right?”

“What?” 

Scott smiled, sitting down next to his beta on his knees. “Just wondering if you’re using a condom and…” 

“I’m not having sex with anyone!” 

“But if you do you…” 

“Can you shut up? You’re not my father!” That would be awkward. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up.” 

Liam nodded in agreement. 

“Just one more question though.” 

“No!” He nearly shouted and this time he managed to stand on two feet. “I- I should go.”

“What? No! Come on, I promise not to bring it up again. _Tonight_.” 

Liam shook his head. “No, I really should go.” 

“At least let me drive you home?” Liam hesitated, but nodded eventually. 

- 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” 

“Liam?” 

Liam has the keys to Mason’s house, so after Scott drove him home he walked towards his friend’s. He didn’t knock or give a warning as he opened his best friend’s door and woke him up. “Scott wanted to give me the talk.” 

Mason didn’t answer right away. Still a little confused of his friend’s presence, but soon recovered. “The talk? As in some kind of werewolf talk?” 

“No, _the_ talk.” He repeated, sitting down next to Mason’s feet on his bed.

Mason’s reaction wasn’t the one Liam hoped for. He laughed and not just a little bit. He nearly rolled of his bed, tears forming in his eyes and when his stomach started to hurt he tried to stop. “That’s,” laugh, “amazing.” 

“Sure, hilarious. I know he’s older and stuff, but I’m not a child anymore. Why would he do this to me?”

“I don’t know man. I really need to go to the bathroom, I think I peed my pants.” Mason shared and Liam looked disgusted. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

But Mason actually went to the bathroom to change clothes. When he came back Liam was sleeping on the ground. The second he looked at his friend a smile formed on his face, still picturing Scott trying to give Liam the talk. 

- 

The day started of like any other for Mason. He woke up, this time with Liam on the ground next to him. He brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, went to school, walked to his locker and… 

“Mason! Hi dude, how’s it going?” 

Mason barely opened his locker when Scott and Stiles greeted him. “I’m alright, I guess.” Mason answered a little unsure. He did his best to act casually as he looked for the books he needed in his locker. 

“Great! We’re alright too, man.” Stiles said. “Okay, I’ll shut up.” Scott must have given him the ‘dude, you’re being a complete idiot look’. 

“Did Liam stay with you yesterday? I went by his house this morning, but he wasn’t there.” Scott asked. 

“Uh yes, he did.” Mason closed his locker and turned around. 

“Did you guys talk?”

“Uh, yes.” Mason really doesn’t like where this is going. He promised his friend he wouldn’t tell anybody. And Scott is probably the worst person he could open up to. “I really should get to class.” 

“No wait!” Scott tried. 

Mason didn’t stop, but Stiles and Scott both took one of his arms and pulled him to the restroom. When they noticed they weren’t alone Mason was pushed into an actual stall next and Stiles locked the door once the three boys were inside. Scott grimaced and quickly flushed the toilet. “Who’s Liam crushing on?”

“I’m not telling you.” 

“So he is crushing on someone?” Scott asked almost emotionless. It’s kinda like he just wants to know it, but isn’t sure yet what answer he wants to hear. 

Mason shrugged. 

“Who is it?” Stiles tried. 

Mason remained silent. “I really gotta go now.” 

“Just tell us please? If you do we’ll settle a date for you with the hottest dude on the team.” Scott said hopefully. 

“Like I can’t arrange my own date.”

Scott and Stiles both gave him looks, basically saying ‘indeed, you can’t’ and Mason sighed. “I promised not to tell anyone. He’s my best friend and…” 

“I’m his alpha. We’re all in the same pack. We can’t keep secrets from each other.”

Mason sighed deeply. He thought about it real quick. Maybe this will turn out right for everyone. What if Scott feels the same? Mason would be the reason his best friend and his crush got together. Plus, he would get to go on a date. There is literally no downside. 

 _If_ Scott feels the same. “Fine. It’s you.” He answered, looking straight at a very confused looking Scott McCall. “He has a crush on _you_. I have to go now.” 

He unlocked the door and left a very dumbfounded Scott and Stiles behind. 

“He doesn’t really have a crush on you right?” Stiles asked and he was surprised when he finally looked at Scott. His friend looked happy. 

“I- I don’t know.” Scott answered and he didn’t give Stiles a chance to ask any questions. He quickly left and looked for Liam.

- 

Scott finally found Liam in the changing rooms. The younger boy was taking a shower and even though he wasn’t in Scott’s sight yet, he could smell the boy clearly. Scott could tell the younger boy was very upset and it hurt a lot. He just wants him to be happy. 

He didn’t hesitate as he walked closer to Liam. He didn’t stop until he was only one feet away from the boy, who still didn’t seem to know he’s here. “Liam?” 

Liam jumped and his eyes turned yellow. He finally noticed Scott, but for once this didn’t completely calm him down. “So… Mason said something really interesting.” 

“Wh-what?” Liam asked, trying his best to hide his private parts with his hands.

“He told me all about your crush.” Scott grinned. Sure, he felt sorry for the younger boy, but he could feel that it was okay. So instead of worrying, he decided to enjoy the moment and the view of a naked Liam in front of him. Scott kinda surprised himself with his confidence. 

Liam’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but words didn’t come out. Well, at least not right away. “I- no, what? He promised not to tell anyone. I’m so sorry. I know it’s stupid. You and Kira are in a relationship and I’m only 16 and you probably think I’m way too young. You tried to give me the talk for fuck’s sake.” 

“Hey, ssst.” Scott tried to calm the rambling boy down. “Kira and I broke up.” 

“What?” 

“Ever since I bit you Kira and I slowly drove apart.”

Liam panicked. He stepped away quickly and shook his head. “No, no! It’s not your fault. All I’m saying is that I’m single now.” 

Liam looked confused and his eyes widened as he remembered the daydream he had yesterday. When Scott smirked and placed his hand on his hip all he could think of was the two of them on Scott’s bed. His eyes went from his hip to Scott’s eyes and back. “Yeah… me too. It-it’s fun right?” 

Scott chuckled. “Fuck, you’re cute.” 

“Huh, what?” He answered, both remembering the dream, but also having a hard time believing what’s happening. He pinched himself softly, but he wasn’t daydreaming. All of this was real. 

“You wanna know why we really broke up?”

Liam was eager to know the answer. “It’s because she thinks I like you.” 

Is this really happening? “But you don’t, right?” 

The alpha moved closer until their noses were nearly touching. “I don’t know, but I wanna find out.” Liam had forgotten by now that he was completely naked and slowly moved one of his hands from his crotch to Scott’s cheek. 

“You always want to help me right?” Scott asked calmly.

Liam nodded. 

Scott inhaled deeply. “I want you to help me right now. I want you to kiss me.”

And just like in his daydream, Liam attacked the older boy and kissed him eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I finally wrote a Sciam fanfic! Oelala ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did I might write more Sciam in the future!
> 
> Xx


End file.
